girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Kermit and Maya
"Kermit and Maya" is the paternal relationship between Kermit and his daughter, Maya Hart, in Girl Meets World. History Prior To Girl Meets World Kermit discovered he was ill-prepared to be a family man, after he and his wife, Katy, had Maya. He selfishly squandered his resources pursuing his own personal interests, and eventually grew apart from his family, to the extent that he was barely there for them. Around the time Maya was five, Kermit told Katy he was going out for a walk, but never returned home. They subsequently divorced, with Kermit apparently renouncing all of his parental rights, leaving Katy with sole custody of their daughter, Maya. Girl Meets World Season 1 Girl Meets Father Maya reveals to the Matthews that her father has started a new family. During the "Tick-Tock" dance, Maya symbolically shares the Father-Daughter portion with her best friend Riley's father, Cory Matthews. Girl Meets the Truth Riley reminds Maya that she has cried, because her father never sends her things anymore. Girl Meets Master Plan On Maya's 14th birthday, Riley, with her family and friends, enacts a master plan to bring Katy Hart and Shawn Hunter together. After being tied up, Maya confesses she thinks her mother will cause Shawn to "run for the hills" as she did with her own husband years before. Maya is shocked when Shawn later reveals that her father left on his own accord, and that Katy allowed Maya to place all the blame on her, because she wanted her daughter to think well of her father. This heartfelt confession greatly improved the relationship between Maya and her mother. Season 2 Girl Meets Hurricane Maya and Riley overhear Katy telling Shawn her former husband's name is "Kermit." When Riley dubiously repeats the name, Maya responds with "Topanga." Riley declares that they are even. Maya is ecstatic when Shawn asks her blessing to go out with her mother. Girl Meets the Forgiveness Project Without really expecting a reply, Maya mails her Forgiveness Project letter to her father. Yet Maya is still astonished, when she witnesses him enter Topanga's a few days later. Katy begins flinging food at Kermit immediately upon recognizing him, and Maya explains her mother's behavior to Riley and her mother, Topanga by identifying Kermit as her dad. Kermit explains his presence by displaying Maya's letter. After washing off the residue of Katy's welcome, Kermit thanks Katy for protecting him with Maya for so.long, and thanks Maya for the opportunity to reconnect with her Neither female Hart match his enthusiasm for the meeting, nor care to hear his apologies or his claims to be a changed person. Maya states that Riley has been more a father to her, and recalls when she was little, during a terrifying stormy night, being comforted by him pretending to be on an Alaskan gold adventure with her. Kermit claims no memory of the event, and Maya explains because that it was actually her mother that was there for her. She states that Mr.Matthews was wrong about forgiveness, and deliberately walks out on her father, just as he did with Maya and her mother, nine years before. The next day, Maya is surprised by Kermit making a return, as she assumed he had gone home to his new family. Kermit admits that he had originally done just, but felt compelled to take another look at the letter, and decided that he had could not leave with talking with Maya again. He realizes he has no right to ask, but he does ask to speak with his daughter,and Katy silently agrees. Choosing an table outside to have their conversation, Kermit assures Maya that she had nothing to do with his leaving, he takes complete responsibility for his past, but states that he is a different person now. But that means little to Maya. She is thankful to know she bears no blame in the collapse of their family, and giving Kermit the opportunity to reveal his side of the story has enabled her to let go of all her anger, but Maya cannot yet actually forgive her father. Telling Kermit she wishes him a safe trip home, she turns away to return to the people Maya Hart considers to be her true family. Quotes Girl Meets the Forgiveness Project Trivia *For several years, Maya secretly thought she was the cause (but openly blamed her mother) for her father's absence. She discovered the truth in Girl Meets Master Plan, and came to absolve herself in Girl Meets the Forgiveness Project. *Maya claimed to Kermit that Riley was more of a father to her than he ever was. *Maya danced with Cory Matthews during the Father-Daughter part of the "Tick-Tock" dance. *Following Girl Meets the Forgiveness Project, Maya has let go of her anger, but has not forgiven her father for his past actions. Gallery References Category:Pairings Category:Father-daughter relationships Category:Pairings with Maya Hart Category:Relationships Category:Character Pairings